Chapter 6- New Leadership
by Shiika777
Summary: I feel bad for leaving you guys with cliff hangers, but it's all I have for now. The story's still progressing. Anyway, changing things up a bit. Fluffy's back, and a new character is introduced. I think I may have like two more completed chapters now; they just need editing. Hope you enjoy this, though. Jesus loves you 3


"Unhand me, you miserable marsupials!" Cass's shouting and sounds of a struggle were faintly heard by Fluffy, who was just now regaining consciousness. She had been tossed around inside when the robot exploded, and was now lying on her side near the broken computer that had contained the truth about Sly's past. Sparks were flying around her, and she was dangerously close to some broken wires. She labored to prop herself up on her elbow.

Once she sat up, she squinted and saw through (what was left of) the hallway Boss Cass trying to break free from four Tasmanian Tigers pinning him down, one tying him up, and one keeping a lookout for anyone who may come to Cass's rescue.

"Almost done?" said Noah, who was on lookout.

"Yea," said Lucas, tying Cass up. "Just gotta tie his wings up."

"Alright. Just don't let him loose. Last thing we need is for him to get loose on his own mech."

"Too right," said Oliver, who was holding Cass's head down. "Who knows what kinda trouble we'd run into if he got loose?"

"Should we scout for any of his henchmen?" said Tony, pinning Cass's wing to the ground.

Fluffy's heart stopped for a second. She was in no condition to fight, and she didn't hear any of the other henchmen nearby.

"Nah," Noah said. "Best we get him out of here as soon as possible. The sooner he gets locked up, the sooner the police can look for his cronies. Besides, a robot this big had to hold a lot of henchmen, and there's only six of us. We might end up losin Cass in a fight."

"Right," said Liam, who was also holding Cass's other wing down. "Let's just hurry and get him outta here then."

"Yea," agreed Levi, holding down Cass's legs. "Best to avoid trouble."

"Done," said Lucas. "Just grab that rope, Levi."

"Alright," said Noah. "Oliver, Liam, Tony, watch our backs. Lucas, Levi, hold the ropes and make sure he doesn't try anything. I'll walk ahead."

"Right," they all said in unison.

Fluffy watched as they led Boss Cass out of the robot. She snickered to herself. "No scouting for henchmen? Rookie mistake, boys."

She labored to get to her feet. Even when she did, she was leaning on the walls to support her as she walked further into the heart of the robot.

When she reached the hub, she stopped and looked around. She saw reptiles and red kangaroos littered all over the place. Some were dead, others were struggling to get up.

Fluffy winced and grabbed her side; she had landed on something when the robot exploded, and now she was badly bruised and a few of her ribs were nearly fractured.

"Looks like we lost this one, aye?"

Fluffy looked up to see where the gruff voice was coming from. It came from Denozo, the leader of the red kangaroos.

"Looks like," Fluffy responded. "Some tigers just came and grabbed Cass."

"Ah crud," Denozo responded. "And you didn't stop them?"

"Yea, because I'm totally in condition to fight right now, Denozo."

Denozo sighed angrily. "So what now, Fluff?"

"Don't call me that."

"Please, you're in no shape to fight me on it. Just need to know what our next move is. More than likely those tigers will be back with reinforcements to collect what else is in here, including us."

Fluffy thought hard for a moment. "Looks like we're on our own then."

"Care to not state the obvious right now?"

"Look, Denozo, we don't have time for this. Those tigers could have reinforcements on standby right now. We need to move."

"Again, stating the obvious."

"Shut up. Just round up whoever's left and able to move. Send a gecko to scout the area so we can get out of here."

"Finally. A plan. So you're taking charge then?"

"Didn't I just give you an order?"

He smiled, spitefully. "Consider it done."

Fluffy couldn't stand that red kangaroo, but she needed him right now. She had to take over while Cass was gone, but she was in no condition to really do anything at the moment.

Denozo came back a few minutes later. "Just sent the scout."

"Good. How many of us are left?"

"We're about half the size we were before."

"Crap…"

"So will those tigers that did this be our first target when we get out of here?"

Fluffy thought for a moment. "No. Not them. We'll need to get their attention somehow. Then we'll get 'em."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I don't know yet. Need to see what I'm working with, first."

Denozo nodded. "By the way, I found this." He showed her a device that looked like a PDA.

"What is it?"

"Dunno, but it was Cass's."

"How do you know that?"

"Read through it. Has him messaging some koala named Karlos. Apparently he helped him design this thing."

"What did they say?"

"Not much recently. Just that the rangs that that tiger was using were probably made by his nephew. He gave suggestions for how to take that orange nuisance down."

"So those plans failed?"

"Cass never even tried them. If he had, this thing might still be moving."

"Interesting. Looks like he may be useful to us then. We need to find him when we get out of here. Maybe he can help us figure out how to spring Cass."

"And how to take down those tigers."

"That, too."

The ninja gecko that Denozo sent out had come back.

"Well?" asked Denozo.

"Scaling the cliffs would be easy, but we'd be sitting ducks if we tried to climb out. Best option would be to go to this lake and have the blue tongues tunnel our way up to the surface."

"Good," said Fluffy. She turned to Denozo, "You're second in command…for now."

"Just right now?"

Fluffy glared at him. "Until we get Cass back," she said, agitated. "Just tell the blue tongues to move out first and be quick about it. Not tryin to waste anymore time in here. Have the kangaroos grab any firearms they can; they'll cover our backs along with the geckos. Everyone else will follow the blue tongues."

Denozo and the gecko both nodded and walked away to carry out Fluffy's orders. Fluffy looked down at her charred skin and remembered what Sly did to her before he left. "Bad idea, rat," she said under her breath. "Next time you won't be so lucky…"


End file.
